Impactions of Risk 2: The Rising One
[[:Category:Impactions_of_Risk|'>>THE TRILOGY SERIES<<']] [[Impactions of Risk 1: The Release|'>>PREVIOUS EPS<<']] The Thoughts. The Memories. I have memories of stuff I never did. But I will push on What is happening right now, my mind began racing, my thought's where cluttered and my face was turning pale, what did I do, What curse have I brung upon this cursed world, I swore to myself, but it didn't bring any conclusion. All it brought was PAIN and Guilt The being with the white eyes floated near me, and I stood up to face, as it wouldn't do anything it was worth a shot, and even if I did die, there were other players who could face the being, and if they couldn't do it, then someone had to. What is your life worth to a Trident and a Stick? What was it worth, it was worth lots of things. Everything I have, and everything you wished you have. SILENCE!!! And with one blow I found myself lying in a small crater in the ground with the sounds and dust of a TNT explosionlike a Creeper ran up to me and detonated itself. I have had enough of this fool, he has helped us escape and in return, I oath to spare your life. My mind began to cheer itself, perhaps I could ignore them and live on my Minecraft world right. But come any close to trying to take back these weapons or mess with any of our plans and I will take that oath right back into my hands and will end your run! Am I UNDERSTOOD! Yes Sir, You can Co- That's all I need to H'e'''A'r! And in that second, The Golden One, Herobrine and the others stepped by each other as a Beam came down and took them wherever they were going, but the questions still remained. ''Why'' ''where'' ''they'' ''locked'' ''up '' ''in the first'' ''place'' I was able to continue, but I didn't have any plans, I had no house anymore, my whole destiny was taken and I ruined it for some tools. But why where they locked up in the first place, who put them there and why under the sea, why not in the void like every other being? I continued on my journey across the lands, I found a few animals and a good place to rest for the day and pick up my journey on the next day. During the Night, The Night shifted and everything became blurry, the brightness was blue, the sky crumbled and the tree's looked like noodles that where being spun with a fork, I couldn't bear it, my eyes cried as the water changed colors from red to purple, I then saw a being walk up to me from the distance, I couldn't tell who it was or if it was even a Player, When it walked up to me a It spoke one sentence! 'Me and you Have a ' 'Long ' '''Way to Go Boy! I awoke in my bed again, this was the second time this happened, have I died, I got up and picked my sword up which was hanging against the chests and walked outside towards the deep dark forest. The Forests sounds where creaking, I could hear all sorts of things, Zombies groaning, pigs oinking, footsteps, more Footsteps, louder FOOTSTEPS! I quickly turned around but nothing was there.... "Infinity......" A Quite voice said lightly, as the fog grew larger and more harder to see. This is not real I said, as I began chopping down a tree that was in front of me, I heard the voice again... "Infiiiiiiinity.........", I yelled out WHAT!, and didn't get a response, I wasn't expecting to after I realized I was going insane, but except all I got was punch in the back by a Zombie, who wasn't waiting on me to yell and scream... it's face and fate both knew it was going to die, but instead of me releasing my wrath and slash on the zombie, I simply kicked it into some water which it got stuck in as it groaned in anger... I moved further into the forest, looking for a Witch Hunt I could rob from... but then... a HISS, and then.. A Loud....... BOOM! A loud piercing sound ringed in my eyes, as I fell down into a puddle of water, I felt my memories leaving I felt I was losing my life, as every muscle and blood in my body felt cold, I began hearing voices, the voices sounded like death itself was speaking to me, and looked up to see my vision flashing red, as I sunk deeper in the darkness. THE EFFECTS OF FULL MEMORY LOSS I woke up in a dark place, everything was dark, and I moved my hands up and felt something block it, the darkness was blocking my hands from moving up, I had no ROOM TO STRETCH, I quickly went into panic mode shaking myself all about punching the darkness, until a piece of darkness left, It didn't take me long to realize I was buried alive, I crawled up the light surface and I was amazed to find out that I didn't have any hands, but these block'y cubes, I looked around seeing a green puddle with something 2 dimensional floating in it. This confused me and the Logic of this world confused me, but for some reason I remember encountering this area, almost like this is where I died, but I don't remember dying, I could remember hearing voices int he area before and seeing a Black Being speaking to me as I was on my knee's, but I realized either it was just a dream or a false memory. the block I had punched had immediately turned into a small sized floating cube, and when I collected it, a transparent but seen screen popped up in front of me showing inventory bars that no regular human could withstand, I selected the cube and threw my hands down and the small sized cube immediately enlarged into the once big cube it was, but instead of being wonky, it locked into place with the squares below it. Huh that's interesting I said, I punched the dirt block again, and then I heard a familiar sound, a HISS, and some slow walking from behind me, I had got memories again of something green, and when I turned around, I saw what I had seen in my False Memory... A Green creature... It slipped up to me and made a Loud HISS, and then... BOOM! To Be Continued. ''-L.Fighters'' >>NEXT EPISODE<< Category:Dramapasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Herobrine Category:Supernatural Category:League Fighters Category:Impactions of Risk